


Keeping You

by Nycxnolita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nycxnolita/pseuds/Nycxnolita
Summary: The one where Cas goes through Dean's record collection and is thoroughly surprised to find a certain country artist's greatest hits among the many Led Zepplin and Metallica albums. Dean's never been a shameful guy... but hes pretty sure he's about to die just from complete and utter embarrassment in this very moment.





	Keeping You

Dean Winchester isnt a shameful guy. Hes pretty confident In everything he does... mostly. Like that time in those pink satin panties... ahh good times. I mean he literally leaves porn sites open on Sam's labtop. Ok thats mostly just to watch him squirm but still, fuck it, he owns up to it. So why does his face heat up the color of a cherry when he walks into his room and finds Cas going through his record collection? Probably because he knows he got some really odd and embarrasing vinyls in there. Hell he doesn't even let Sam near his records. Not that hed even want to appreciate them because the kids to busy buying bulk on itunes.

He gulps down his fears and tries to rationalize that maybe Cas wont find the more... unorthodox ones since hes got hundreds. He watches Cas's fingers slide over each disc, thoroughly investigating them. He pulls out abby road, dean smiles. Amazing album. Then he slips it back in and goes over another pile. His next choice is Master of puppets by Metallica, he doesnt seem all that interested though. After another few minutes, he pauses. Oh fuck, what did he find...dean is sweating bullets at this point. Cas's long fingers slowly pull out a baige album, with a woman on the cover. The color in dean's face drops. Cas's eyes do that scrunchy confused thing, and dean knows hes fucked at this point. Theres no fucking way to cover his ass. Cas has just exposed him. 

Dean watches him flip it over and read the back, going through each song with immense interest. Fuck Fuck Fuck-

 

“Heya Cas,” dean finally makes his presence known, hopefully distracting him. Nope, he's still invested into the damn track list. “Whatcha got there-”

“ I was unaware you enjoyed country music dean,” he says simply. No accusation or teasing his voice. Had this been his brother, he wouldve already been trying to delete the pictures off sam's phone. 

“ I uh.. yeah a bit. Kinda, I don't even know how that got there- Wait what are you doing...” Dean is rendered dumbfounded as he watches Cas open the record player and sets the vinyl down. “ Cas what-” But Cas just continues. He places the needle on one of the lines and music rings out immediately. 

“ Shania Twain is a very accomplished artist dean, theres no reason to feel embarrased.” He looks up to dean and gives him a little smirk. Fucker.

 

“Im not..” he replys back defensivly. When the opening notes of Forever and Always starts, he watches a beautiful smile erupt on Castiels lips. And wow, every shame he had vanishes. 

“ I truly enjoy this song.” He says completely sincere.

“ Really?” deans in shock. I mean, does he seriously know Shania Twain? How-Oh fuck thats right, Metatron gave him pop reference knowledge a couple years back. 

“ Yes, when I worked at the Gas N Sip, theyd often have the easy listening station playing and this came on every other day at 7 pm exactly.” He said turning completely to dean. Why was he so close? He was really in Deans personal space, and dean should be freaking the fuck out but.... he wasn't. Instead he took a step closer. 

“ This is actually my favorite song from her... and if you tell sam I own her greatest hits, ill punch your damn lights out.” Dean threatens, with no malice in his voice at all. Cas laughs and fuck, deans knees shake a bit. He loves Cas's laugh. He loves how his whole face scrunches up and his eyes crinkle. He loves that his whole body shakes abit and his shoulders jump. But he loves it most when his beautiful eyes light up like dean just made his fucking day. 

“why is this your favorite?” Cas asks, daringly coming close enough that his hot breath caresses dean's cheek. Dean visibly gulps and refrains from throwing his best friend on the damn bed and kissing the shit out of that fucking smug look on his face. Without warning, theres long fingers intertwining into his hand. Holy shit.

“ B-because I.. I used t-to have the co-country station on when d-dad would... would let me drive th-the impala and... and it would always make me feel really calm.” He whispers, his voice shaking, his eyes closing as he feels Cas's other hand slide around his hip. He pulls dean flush against him, and at this point dean should be running for the fucking hills. He should be pulling away and booking it to a strip club or bar. But no. Hes glued to the floor . And when he locks eyes with Castiels, theres no going back. 

Shania Twain just earned a place on his fucking ipod because 'Forever and Always' just got a whole new meaning to him.

“dean,” Cas whispers into his ear, “ Would you like to dance?” Dean doesnt answer. He doesnt nodd. He doesnt speak. He just slides his hand around Cas's waist and presses him closer, there chest and hips fitting together perfectly like they were missing puzzle pieces. He feels the heat of Cas's chest on his and he wants nothing more to stay in this position forever and for always. He slowly rocks them back and forth and feels Cas rest his head on his shoulder. He feels like he's in middle school again, he was never a good dancer but slow dancing was definitely his specialty. Cas's hand slides into his back pocket and dean smirks. 

He lightly leans his cheek on Cas's raven hair. It smells like lavender. He must've bought chick shampoo again. Deans not complaining though. He shamelessly lights lavender candles sometimes around the bunker. When sam gets on his case, he says hed rather smell fucking flowers then dank mold and rust. 

Dean unconsciously tightens his grip on Cas's lower back and pulls him tighter into him and knows that in this moment, as shania belts out ' im keeping you forever and for always' he's royally fucked. There 's no turning back now. Cas has got him by the god damn ass... literally though hes cupping dean's ass cheeks through his jeans. And you know what? Dean's super okay with that.

The song slows and Dean doesn't let go. Neither does Cas. They simply stay in the embrace as once again the song starts up for a second time. Dean smiles to himself, Cas put it on repeat. He knew what he was doing. And Dean was very fucking okay with that too.

So for a good 10 minutes or so, they sway in place, there hands untangle and now Cas's arms are completely around Deans neck, his face burried into the hallow of Dean's shoulder. Dean can feel him smiling to himself peacefully. Dean softly sings the chorus into Cas's ear as his fingers curl around cas's backsides. 

“Casue Im keeping you forever and for always, we will be together all of our days, wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face...” He softly trails off, the smallest smile tugging at his lips.

 

Now hes got no reason to be shameful when he listens to Shania Twain. Instead, hes going to shamelessly blast this fucking song tomorrow morning through out the bunker and accept the teasing and ridicule of Sam. Just as long as Cas is next to him, forever and for always.


End file.
